


Social High School Dweebs

by EquinoxChan



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Angsty at parts, Basically Sin, Don't worry all characters will be shown at one point, Fluff and Smut, Gay., I'm SORRY SMII7Y, Lovers., M/M, lots of smut, social media/messenger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinoxChan/pseuds/EquinoxChan
Summary: Jonathan decides to chat with his friends for the meantime on the bus.





	1. New Year....I'm shaking in Fear!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious spends the bus trip talking with his friends.

Jonathan's Point of View (POV):

I woke up to my blaring ringtone. I groaned and turned it off. I decide to get up and scramble into a white shirt with a blue hoodie and some black skinny jeans. I walk to the bathroom to find it locked. I sigh and knock. "Hey Sis!! Almost Finished!" I hear a muffle yell of a "NO". I sigh, walking downstairs and grabbing a toaster tart, putting on my converse, and leaving. I grab my phone and backpack and head out the door. I put on my backpack and turn on my phone 6:32 a.m...

A few minutes pass by and I'm at the bus stop for another 4 or 5 minutes until the bus comes. I'm greeted into a bus full of people that are complete strangers. I pull out my phone into a group chat called "FAGGOT CREW". I snort at the name and start typing

Delirious: Well, I know nobody in the bus, and I don't know anything about this school...soooo I'm kinda fucked in that part but, I'll figure it out!

I_Am_WildTits: Pffttt Lol your such a child!

Vanuus: Lol so are you! 

Moo the Mother: All of you are my "children" :)

Delirious: Except for Brian. He's your "Daddy"

Moo the Moother: Shut up!

I_Am_WildTits: Make Us! B)

Arnold: I have to admit it Brock acts like a woman in bed. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Vanoss: OOHHHHH

Delirious: these faces are gonna kill me!! XD

Muni_Leddd: Omfg y'all need to stahp.

I_Am_WildTits: Make ME!

Vanoss: Someone is thirsty as fuck! (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Delirious: STOP IM CRYING AND THE PEOPLE ON THE BUS ARE JUDGING ME!!! XDDDDDD

Arnold: Pfffffftt!!! Deliriouses these days amirite??

Moo the Moother: omg Brian why!!!

Delirious: Copyrighted characters these days amirite????

Vanoss: OOOOOOOO SAVAGE AF!!

I_Am_WildTits: IM CRYINGDRPWAWTQRAGD

MilkyMcGee: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :0000

UseCodeKryoz: I just got on ._.

Muni Ledd: well you've missed a lot john.

I_Am_WildTits: Where did you two come from?? -._.-

MilkyMcGee: Canada.

UseCodeKryoz: Sellout Land.

Basically: they were fukn in johns house.

Delirious: Wait WHAT

Vanoss: WHAAATTT

UseCodeKryoz: NO WE WERENT

MilkyMcGee: He's good at giving blowjobs what else can I say? :^)

Moo the Moother: Y'all need Jesus.

Arnold: I agree.

Muni Ledd: you said moo acts like a woman in bed...I think you need Jesus too, Brian.

UseCodeKryoz: DAMMIT SMITTY

I_Am_WildTits: ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
(͡° ͜ʖ ͡

Vanoss: OHH SHITT

Delirious: FUCK, GTG at school. Later bitches.


	2. Wait..What School Do You Go To??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They All Find Out The They Go To The Same School And Decide To Meet Out Back.

Delirious POV

I get off the bus and start walking down the hallway to find this school has really bad monitors, like I mean REALLY BAD. There were kids getting bullied, people getting into fights, I think I saw someone even opening a locker with a bobby pin. I mean I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna have a wonderful year here. I managed to trip a freshman and laughed, then walked over to the office and asked for my schedule. "Hi I'm Jonathan Dennis and I'm here for my new schedule?" The office lady nodded and searched up the name on her monitor "Here you go and your first period is chemistry" I thanked her and walked out sighing. 'Man I suck at Chemistry!'.

 

After finding all the essentials to figure out this school I went to my homeroom. It was pretty boring, so I just went on my phone to find others still on, some offline, and some that never went on. I decide to talk with them for that time.

Delirious: who still on?

Vanoss: I am

I_Am_WildTits: Whaddup Bitch

MilkyMcGee: hi :)

UseCodeKryoz: Waassssaaahhhh

Delirious: omfg XD

Muni Ledd: dead memes

Vanoss: by the way the question never came up but what's everyone's first period??

Delirious: Chem.

Muni Ledd: Drama

UseCodeKryoz: Music -_-

MilkyMcGee: Creative Writing ._.

I_Am_WildTits: Math :')

Arnold: Me and Brock got lucky with schedules and have Math and Geometry as well as lunch together. :)

Vanoss: I have History ;-;

Delirious: OHOHO Brock and Bryan (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I_Am_WildTits: you two are gonna be fucking under the desks (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Moo The Moother: No.

Muni Ledd: Yes

I_Am_WildTits: yes

Vanoss: yeah you are

Delirious: yes you are

Arnold: No

I_Am_WildTits: hell yes you are

Moo the Moother: Maybe

Vanoss: OH? Change of heart??

Arnold: okay yes

Delirious: XD

Moo the Moother: I mean no

Basically: ITS BEEN DECIDED

MilkyMcGee: IM DYING

UseCodeKryoz: JDOEHEWHAHHWOJFKFNEOABS OMFG YES

Scooter: oml I just got on my phone and I have like A MILLION messages pls stahp

Muni Ledd: Would you tell Marcel to stop?

Delirious: OMFG I STG WE ARE ACTING LIKE 12 YEAR OLDS STOP

I_Am_WildTits: SAVAGE

Basically: Oh Fuck Off

Scooter: no ;)

Vanoss: HAAHFBALWJJEFVKWBWHEJ

Muni Ledd: I'm Crying XDDDDD

Arnold: Crap gtg

Moo the Moother: Same

Delirious: they gon be fukn

Vanoss: Yep

Basically: Mhm

Scooter: I agree and have to go

I_Am_WildTits: definetly

Muni Ledd: Pfft of course they are

Muni Ledd: well I have to go now. BYE FWENDS

I_Am_WildTits: U gay AF

Muni Ledd: So are u (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Delirious: XDDDD SAVAGE BOYFRIENDS

vanoss: OMG YES

MilkyMcGee: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO .0.

UseCodeKryoz: Spicy ( I htg bye guys)

Vanoss: :) don't fuck Smitty while ur gone

Delirious: XD shit my bell rang I gtg!

I turn off my phone and head to chemistry. It looks actually like were doing the same shit we did last year...well it won't be as hard as I thought. 

After another few classes I hear the lunch bell ring. I decide to go out the back to find a tree to sit under. I play some music and text my friends while eating whatever snacks or food I brought with me today. Most of my friends have their lunch break right now except for Scotty, Craig, Smitty, And Evan. I decide to follow along with whatever in the world were doing.

Delirious: wut we doin

I_Am_WildTits: complaining on how fucking much our schools suck dick

UseCodeKryoz: Yeah..

Moo the Moother: Mhm

Arnold: Definetly.

Delirious: what schools do you guys go to?

I_Am_WildTits: SBB High ((such a creative name))

UseCodeKryoz: Oml Same

Arnold: Omg me and Brock go there too!

Basically: me and Scotty go here too...

Delirious: wait...Guys Meet in the back of the school

Arnold: Kay

Basically: okay

I_Am_WildTits: yeah sure

UseCodeKryoz: omg we get to meet each other finallyyy

Delirious: I'm at the biggest tree I'll see you there

I put my phone in my pocket and wait. A little more excited and happy to go to this school, cause its gonna be a long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry if they look short and stuff but if they are tell me!! I have time to make them longer if you want! This series will be going on for a while!! So gimme some suggestions on how I can improve or fix things!
> 
> -Nox Loves Support and Crititsm from you  
> <3


	3. New Faces To See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Meet up and plan a small party for them at Tyler's house. Oh boy is it gonna be a mess!

Delirious/Jonathan POV

I wait for about maybe 5 seconds and hear the doors Shoot open. "WHADDUP BITCH" Of course its Tyler first.I reply with a normal "WASAAAAA" We laugh for a bit until we hear John, Marcel, and The couple come out. (AKA Brock and Brian) "Hey!" all of them reply with a smile and a "hi" or "what's up!". We all gather around the big tree and talk before Tyler stands up and starts yelling. "SO!! IN HONOR OF US FINALLY MEETING I DECLARE A PARTY AT MY HOUSE!!!" 

I look over at Brock and Brian who are smiling " That's great! Well go!" Brian declares. Brock gives an agreeing nod.I tell Tyler "I'll definetly be coming" I smile. Marcel gave a thumbs up and smiled "Hell yeah!". Tyler smiles and stands up yelling "ITS BEEN DECLARED WELL TELL EVERYONE ELSE!!!!" He's coughing from yelling and everyone's smiling or laughing. We decide to text in the group chat to the others of our plans and we all found out we went to the same high school.

We all agreed to go to Tyler's little 'Party' for us and the lunch bell rings. "What we got next?" Everyone except brock and brian have different class's from what I've gathered with the people I got to actually meet and talk to. I, on my hand, have math. I walk into the room to see a familiar face. Evan. I see an empty spot next to him and I see his face, he recognizes that its me and smiles at me. He SMILES AT ME. I begin to feel a blush run up my cheek with a smile about to pop out. I take the seat next to him and smile "Hey!"  
I say trying to hide any red from him and how he made me blush. "Hey Del" he says with a sweeter voice than normal. I smile and look away to make sure he can't see my small blush crawling to my face. I look over at the teacher who teaching shit even a fucking 5th grader could get right, A 5th Grader, and I mean, A 5TH GRADER. I tell him That all of us go to the same school and about Tyler's party. He agreed to go. I can't wait for this weekend.

The schools dismissal bell rings and I go over to the gates to be met by my friends or crew or whatever you wanna call them....Amigos..? Never mind. He talks with them for a while and they are as excited as I am for Tyler's party. There's gonna be pizza, gaming for hours, maybe other fun things like truth or dare or spin the bottle. Maybe even more! No one isn't gonna have fun!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be writing another one not too long from now and please suggestions and criticism is loved throughout this long seriries! I don't plan on ending this anytime soon! Also sorry that this one is short I'm kinda tired and I need a little sleep.


	4. Party for the Pals!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's party is going great!....until they start doing other "things"

Delirious/Jonathan POV

Its the day before Tyler's small "party" and he has a few "games" up his sleeve, I don't think anyone can really guess. All I remember is him smirking and telling me "Its a suprise for all of you!" I doubt that its gonna be a bland surprise from how excited he was to keep it to himself. He even giggled like a little school girl...it was pretty funny. After that I decided to Skype call some people..more so ohmwrecker or Ryan and Bryce. They haven't been in the group chat so I wanted to invite them.

Ring once....

Ring Tw-...

They picked up.

"Hey Delirious what's up!" Bryce its already cheerful and I can tell ohm is probably in an okay mood as well as he greets me with a, "Hey delirious" in a nice sounding tone. I tell them " Hey you two remember Tyler or Wildcat?" They nod or respond with a 'yeah'. You guys go to SBB high right? They both nod a little confused, "how did you know" they blurt out in about the same time. I tell them "about everyone goes to that school, and Tyler's hosting a party for everyone! Its gonna be great!" They both sounding surprised and ohm goes "heck yeah! I'm in!" Bryce nods and says "I'll definetly be coming!" "Oh also you two there's a group chat I invited you two into not to long ago so you can see what we've been doing for that time!" Ohm and bryce smile as I tell them "Great well I have to invite some other people so you two get ready its tommorow and you might wanna wear something better than a T-shirt and jeans!" They laugh and give off a wave or say "goodbye!" I tell them my "goodbyes!" And End the call only to make a new one with Dathi De Nogla or David and Lui Calibre...or just Lui. I start the call.

One ri- they already answered like if they were waiting.

"Jeez that was quick! What were you waiting for me or something!". They both laugh and Lui replies with "Just coincidence!" In his squeaker voice. Nogla responds with an ordinary "Hyup". I ask them the same thing "Soooo...you two both go to SBB high right?  
They both respond with a nod and a "yeah!" And I tell them the exact same thing "you know wildcat or Tyler is having a party for us at his house! Its tommorow and you might wanna wear something nice for it!" They both agree to go and I smile telling them "And there's a group chat I just invited you two into so you can see what we've been doing" they nod and smile again. "Great this party is gonna be Awesome!! You two I gotta go now k bye!" They both tell me "bye" or "goodbye" and I end that call.

I start looking through my closet to find a nice outfit. Surely I have something good in here. Its been only about five minutes and I'm already upset as I can't find anything so I decide to call marcel. The fashion diva. 

One ring....

Two rings.....

Three rin- he finally picks up.

"Whaddup?" He says in his confident "bitch" voice. "I need your help to get me to pick out a outfit for the party!" He laughs going "I'll be there in like 10 minutes just wait!". "Kay thanks" I tell him. I smile as this will make my life a lot easier. "No problem!" Marcel replies sounding like a helpful person. "K bye see you in 10 minutes!". "Bye!". The call has ended.

Its been about 10 minutes. I hear a knock on the door. I rush down and get the door to see marcel there standing and he tells me "you needed help?". I smile and say "yeah!" I let him in and go upstairs only to notice that marcel is texting Scotty. "Talking to your Boyfriend I see". He was startled and puts away his phone slightly blushing. "Yeah, he's also going to the party". I smile and slightly elbow him "looks like someone has a "date"". Hes a little upset now but he knows I'm right. "Well are we here to help you pick out an outfit or not?" He says. "Or, right" he sees my closet, it not the most organized, but its clean enough to navigate. He shuffle through it to find a bland black shirt and a nice blue flannel with some dark blue jeans and black converse. He throws me these and hes still looking. He finds a black beanie and throws it at me only for me to catch it. "Try That On, it should look good on you". "You sure?" I ask looking at the clothes he's brought me. "Try it on" he says with a nice smile that isn't for teasing. I smile back and run into the bathroom to put it on. And DAMN....was he right about it being good looking on him. I walk out and marcel claps to himself and the person he gave the clothes to. "Bravo!!". He smiling at what he's done. And I smile "Thank you for helping me!" He smiles back telling me "It was A pleasure! But I have to go now!" He gets up walks to the door where I tell him "bye!" And he waves back.

This is gonna be a great party for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are being so helpful!! I can't thank you enough!! I'll make this story really long for you guys!! I plan on doing a lot of these types of stories!! Also I take all types of suggestions and criticism!! I don't mind hearing out your thoughts!!! Also these two are gonna be really big!! So have that in mind!!
> 
> -Nox Loves You All ^-^


	5. Wait....WHAT?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler finally tells them what he had planned.

Delirious/Jonathan POV

Its the next day and everyone is heading to Tyler's house. I put on my outfit Marcel helped me out with and kept walking, i looked around the neighborhood, it was a nice community. There was a park, in the winter there was a pretty big pond where you could actually ice skate, even some actual skating parks. There was barely any Graffiti, not many robberies, and only a few crimes. I went to Tyler's house about 45 minutes early because he asked me so. I stop at his door to find the house was renovated, it was much bigger and it looked like there were gonna have a blast! I knock on the door and yell "TYLER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE". He yelled some cusswords back and open the door. "WHADDUP BITCH" he yells at me. I laugh and tell him "you wanted me here? He nods and tells me "I need you to set up the consoles and get all the controllers going. I nod and he tells me "Good I'll order some pizza and get snack or drinks and whatever else" He walks out and tell me he's buying them. I just nod and start setting up the consoles, there at 4 consoles in total and I start setting up the first one, I've set up all of these models more than once and I've gotten the hang of them, as well as how to fix them. Its been roughly 35 minutes and Tyler finnaly comes back with about 3 pizza boxes and Loads of snacks and sodas or whatever else he brought. I already set up all of the consoles and I'm starting up the last controllers for the Xbox which is the last one. I wait for about 5 minutes and they start up. Tyler taps my shoulder and tell me "Follow me". I look over in the direction he's going in and follow him into a closet STACKED with video games. My eyes couldn't believe the sight. I look over at him with a mix of jealousy and amazement, with a joking posture and say "Damn you are spoiled as fuck!" He laughs at my statement and goes "yep!". About 3 minutes of looking through games we hear a knock on the door. We head over to find Evan with Marcel, Scotty, John, Smii7y, and Craig. We smile and let them in and they're really surprised as we lead them into the video game closet. They looked more surprised than I did. It was about another fifteen minutes until the whole crew was here. We said hi and played video games for a while until Tyler told us to pause or quit the games for a bit and maybe do something else. He told us not to tell anyone and he led us into a walk in fridge, we head towards the back to find beers and alcohol. He grinned and everyone is in shock. "Told you it was gonna be good!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the comments and people who are here...Thank you! I never though I could reach 42 kudos in about 4 days!! You people are amazing and I couldn't ask for anyone else in the world!!
> 
> -Nox can't thank you guys enough  
> <3 <3 <3


	6. Tyler....We aren't doing what we think we're doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have some "fun" playing the "games" Tyler made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyy! Just to be clear, my phone broke! Sorry about that. Then, once I got a new one, me being as silly as I am....forgot my password...on day it suddenly popped up and I logged back in! The queens back and better than ever! Thank you for standing by with my stupid technical difficulties! Happy Halloween! Also the chapter may look long, but I wanted to make it longer, my phone battery was in the one digits and I left my charger in the car. Sorry bout that.  
> ㄴ (" ㅇㅅㅇ)ㄱ

(Third Person View_Sorry)

Craig stuttered,  
"Tyler....W..were not...-"  
Tyler Shouted  
"WHY YES, MAYBE SO!"  
All of the crew had been shocked, some of them wickedly admiring and envying Tyler for how rebellious he can be. They all had something in mind, that 'thing' was they knew they were gonna be blackout drunks.

All of the crew started yelling, some worrying, some opening bottles and coughing, others drinking normally, it was chaos! Everyone doing so much, screaming, running, some were even laughing or crying! Whatever was happening, it was crazy. Tyler wasn't taking this in a good way. All of the chaos has stopped once Tyler smashed a beer bottle on the floor and yelled  
"EVERYONE CALM DOWN"  
He was clapping between words, and everyone seemed to have heard him. He started talking quieter, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"It seems that some can't make their mind up, if you don't wanna drink, you pussies don't have to, its just the people who are can actually have fun..!?"

Everyone looked at each other, some giving looks of confusion, or disgust, some even gave off looks of worry, especially the non-alcholics...Tyler claps his hands again and they looked over at him, he's grinning now....oh boy....Tyler claims  
"Well Be playing spin then bottle, for the first few rounds, normally spin the bottle, then we can see what we can do..."  
Everyone nodded, worried, excited, and bored looks were spread across their faces. It was a sign this was gonna be a bad idea...

The crew grabbed 2 bottles for themselves and one shot glass, Tyler claimed that if the bottle landed on you, the consequence is drinking a shot of it. All the crew had gathered around in a big circle, the bottle in the middle was spun by Tyler, which landed on Nogla, Then Himself, Then Bryce who reluctantly took one, Then Evan, Jonathan, Nogla again, John, Brock, Ohm, Marcel, Lui, Brian, Bryce Again, Craig, Tyler Again, SMii7Y, then Scotty, and so on. The last turn was on Scotty, everyone was drunk and weird, the game was going to get weird. Even the drunkest could see that coming. Tyler, who was halfway done with his second bottle, proclaimed that if it landed on you, it would mean you had to kiss the other person it landed on. 

Oh boy, it got nuts fast, It was SMii7Y and Evan, Which Jon was pretty envious about. Then it was Tyler and Lui. After that it was Ohm and Nogla.....Jeez... They stopped after Marcel And Craig... Knowing that if they went any further....it would be very unpleasant and awkward.. Most people were disliking it, so they played video games and drunkenly shouted out random-ass words..Wow they were drunk...barley being able to stand up and two of them going to the bathroom to throw up because they haven't done any use of alcohol, but it was fun in their opinion..so it was mostly a success.

After another good 6 hours, they started to head home.

"What a nuts party.."


	7. The Home Voyage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking was a hassle...you sure you can handle getting home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhh
> 
> Thank you all for the support. Its really making me happy and I couldn't ask for anything else (QwQ)
> 
> I'm pushing myself on a schedule so you can have a chapter every other day. 
> 
> ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ Thank you all!
> 
> P.S. Im sorry for SMii7Y, it was a fan suggestion and I wanted some angst. Im Soooorrryyy!

(H20Delirious POV)

Jon was about out the door before Evan (who didn't have as much alcohol) Asked if he was able to walk home by himself. "It's not far from here, I can make it myself." I had hiccupped throughout that sentence. I knew Evan wasn't persuaded. So I still had to walk with him, stumbling to my door. It wasn't long and I had been using Evan as support almost all the way to my door. He had been determined to get me home safely and got me to my door, where I knew the only one home would be my sister. She's always in her room so we didn't need to worry. We opened the door to my quiet, calming house. Evan said that I could get to my room on my own, so I drunkenly thanked him, and stumbled upstairs. Grabbing and latching onto anything that could keep me up. I went up and into my room, falling onto my bed, it was soft and comfortable, slightly cooler and just making me fall deeper into sleep by the second, just the way I liked it.

 

(Switch to SMii7Y's POV) (Thank you Dani666 for the idea (´∀`))

SMii7Y was reluctant to go home, that's the only place he wasn't safe. His parents weren't the best, and no matter howany times he ran or hid. SMii7Y knew anything he tried was inevitable. Restraining orders, Police Investigation, Even Courts, anything. None of it worked, his parents somehow got through it all. Worried to go home, he finally got his mind back in reality and found himself on the doorstep. He creaked open then door and started tip-toeing to the stairs. 5 steps, 4 steps, 3 ste- "SMii7Y, would you like to explain what you've been doing?" His dad spoke, in a harsh, deep, and ugly voice. "Would you like to explain why you've lied to me?". SMii7Y was confused, "Sorry Sir, What have I exactly lied to you about?" His dad had gotten angered and spoke louder. "Would you like to explain, why you're hanging out with that boy again!" SMii7Y had jumped, afraid of what would happen to him. But he felt....obligated. SMii7Y knew he was talking about John, and knew his family will never accept him, why were they this way? I guess they thoguht being straight is the only way to be successful. Which has and always had angered SMii7Y..... His dad, was yelling things along the line of "You're unacceptable!" "The straight people are righteous, Gays are disappointments!" "HomoSexuals are just a poor excuse for being wrong!" After another few comments, SMii7Y snapped. He yelled and ran, ran somewhere he had belong. Johns house.


	8. What a bitch..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened, SMii7Y, doesn't wanna go back.

(3rd person POV) (SMii7Y Scene)

SMii7Y had ran a few blocks away from his house and texted John.  
"Hey is it ok if I have a sleepover?"  
John replied quickly stating,  
"Yeah, when you coming over?"  
SMii7Y didn't wanna be overwhelmed with the problems that could happen, but he was. Anxious about his dad saying anything to Johns parents, SMii7Y going back home...HAH no way...his dad would hit him over the head with a beer bottle....literally. Anxious he just said  
"I'll be there in five minutes"  
SMii7Y started walking to Johns House, Calmly listening to the birds and stumbled here and there, because he was anxious and lost thought.

"Im such a Klutz".

(Jonathan/Delirious POV) (Delirious scene)

I went to my room and slept for a while, then woke up, and did that three more times before waking up. I went on my phone and checked a few things before quietly going downstairs, making cereal, then retreating back into my room. It was calm and quiet. He liked it, his natural statememt, no screaming or arguing, no emotional wreckage, and nothing breaking....or at least getting harmed by the worst.

I got on my phone and started texting

Delirious: Anyone on right now?

Vanuus: Wassaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Piggy: I'm in an weird relationship and his name is Craig.

Delirious: What?

Vanuus: Wtf happened to you two?

Muni Ledd: We watched a movie and he screamed "I hate it! Its not scary!". After the movie I jump scared him and he screamed like a girl.

Delirious: Oh fuck XD

Piggy: Such a liar.......haha

Muni Ledd: but the scream was cute. And girly.

Vanuus: Nogla is shipping you two so hard.

Delirious: Damn right he is.

Delirious: I gtg do some stuff. Have some fun talking about how Craig and Tyler were fucking last night. :^)

Vanuus: WAIT WHAT

Muni Ledd: HOLD ON WWHAT HOW DO YOU KNOW??

Piggy: This Hoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhhh sorry for late chapter, I was abnormally busy and didn't have much time to squeeze this into my busy ass schedule...sorry tho. And thanks to Dani666 for supporting me throughout this story. You da best pal! (´∀`)/


	9. .....is this not a dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened, what he thought was impossible happens to the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DANANNANANANAANNAANANANANANANANANNANANANANANANANA Im sorry for being late my ass can't keep up with work and everything! So I'm here to bestow not joking, I'm not joking joking, but another chapter in a row! Im forcing my self to the limit! K bye everyone. DANANANNANANANANANANNANANAN DANANANANANANABABABABABA *Zooms off*

(1st person) (wildcat scene)

I walked up to Craig's house and knock on the door. Slowly after a brief period of time, the door creaks open. Look who it is.  
"Hey! Tyler!" 

He waltzed around a little, and I was standing there. Embarrassed not just because of Craig, but because of the chat history. Have a look of what happened.

I_Am_WildTits: Hold on....how does delirious know?

Vanuus: idk man.

Muni Ledd: He's a wizard. Idk.

Delirious: Just a hunch. ;)

I_Am_WildTits: No No No No No No Stop

Muni Ledd: you sure?

Vanuus: idk man, u sure its just a hunch?

Delirious: Actually, Yeah.

I_Am_Wildtits: Well I'm gonna go borrow in my bed and lay in sorrow. 

After that I went to Craig's and called him. He answered pretty quickly. 

"Ayyyyy you wanna come over?"

"Yeah sure, You know exactly why im going over"

"Right.....The problems..."

I start running to his house and stumbled.  
"OW!"  
I look at the damage, its not the worst, but there is a pretty medium scratch on my knee. Its bleeding quickly. 

"Welcome to I break my knee and barely make it to Craig's"

I started limping, knowing that Craig's is only another house down. I keep limping and limping. 

Here I am now. Craig at the door. Him being his energetic self. 

"Okay bitch do you not see my knee?"

He stops and looks down. Jolting he pulls me inside and sits me down, then rushing to the bathroom, grabbing anti biotics and medical stuff. Man, was he freaking out. He grabbed me leg and put a towel under it, before I knew it, he was pouring hydrogen peroxide and I screamed. He yelped, 

"Ah! Sorry"

I was angry, so I yelled back 

"You better be fucking sorry! You didn't give me any warning!"

He jumped at me screaming back, trying to calm me down and told me

"Relax, if I didn't do that, you could've had an infection or something."

I looked back at my knee, where the peroxide was foaming white, well he was right about that....and it kinda stopped bleeding a bit back. Everything was okay. I sighed in relief. And thank Mini. He looked confused on how I stopped myself from yelling at him. And he nodded, smiling. 

"Have you ever thought of being a doctor?"


	10. BoiOhBoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....Brock....This was right.....

(1st person view) (Moo Snuckel Scene)

I was joyous today, not just because its a Friday, but because we had no school, and because today I'm having a pretty much date with Brian. I love him dearly, even if we have to make sure nothing bothers us. We private called and made a meet up with each other.....well more of a date now at the park today. I look at my phone....12:04 P.M., I realized we said to meet up at 12:15, so I'm expected to be the earliest one. Well you can say Early Bird was actually early this time! (Surprising). 

I stay staring at my phone, admiring the contact I have that says, Brian with a small heart next to it. I walk into the park and site under a tree with a wooden swing on it. I sit on the swing and realize the height is pretty tall, even for an adult like him. Brock liked that, especially since he likes childish toys and everything. He slightly swung while waiting for his lovely to arrive. He looks back at the time 12:09...six minutes left. 

"Hey there." 

Shocked, Brock jumped at the slick and lovely voice he admires, Brian. He jolted up and tackle hugged Brian. On the other hand, Brian gave out a girly scream and afterwards laughed at what just happened. Both were laughing. Having a good time already. Everything was going the way they would imagine it to be. 

(3rd person POV) (warning. some cute ass paragraphs for ya)

Brock and Brian Sat Down at the tree and listened to music as they talked and talked so calmly and lovingly. Everything was peaceful and sweet. Brock had gotten a little restless and lied down on Brian's lap, which Brian took pleasure in messing with Brocks hair. It was cute and so nice to just relax and talk. They talked about their lives and what been going on lately, and even talked about how they would team up in the next Mario Kart video. 

Two hours passed so quickly, and they were starving. Brock asked sweetly,

"You wanna grab something to eat?"

Brian nodded, and they both got up and talked about where they were gonna eat. They ended up agreeing on a cute café in the corner closest to the park. It was a nice café and they had some really good aromas coming from there, so they were hooked. After walking in, their eyes were amazed and their sense of smell was taking in all of the lingering scents, which they went up and ordered two different flavored Latte's, a muffin, and a cake pop. 

Brock and Brian got two straws so they could try each others drink. It was sweet and adorable. Im sure that their friends would be screaming and Nogla would be shipping. Brock decided to get a caramel Latte while Brian got a peppermint Latte. They tried each others and they were both sweet, warm, and delicious. Both had surprised looks when they tried each others and liked them. They ate their stuff like a couple would. I guess you could say they were going out. Brock blushed and bit his muffin, while Brian gazed out the window and looked at the pretty scenery outside.

"I Love You Brian"

"I Love You Too, Brock"


	11. Sugar Rush.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Fluff <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday The 13th My Little FudgeBalls! Today's gonna be great! A holiday and a new chapter?! What a miracle! Get ready for some fucking fluff! I also know what you're saying...."But Nix! Wouldn't something scary happen?" NO! NONONO! I WANT FLUFF. FLUFFFFFFFFFFF-//banned//
> 
> *Typing*
> 
> Also sorry this is a short chapter cuz I'm lazy and u guys got four chapters dis week, so my wrists kinda sore from everything else I do, drawing, typing, more typing, holding my phone when I watch YouTube. Yeah, I'm kinda tired.

(3rd Person POV) (Nogla Scene) (Warning: crazy amounts of fluff <3)

Nogla was ready and hyped for today! Today him and Lui were gonna go to the candy shop. He got on his favorite T-shirt and jeans, with some mint green converse that he found fitting. Marcel would be proud of this....er well Noglas fashion statement. What a fashionista. 

He started walking to the candy shop and checked the time... 6:02 pm. He thought.....were supposed to meet at 6:05....he worried and started running making it into the mall at 6:04 and slipped into the candy shop without anything breaking or falling over. He was relieved, and checked the time.... 6:07 pm. He was safe, he looked up to try and find Lui, but couldn't see him, so he texted "Hey where are you?". Immediately, he got a 'ping!' Sound, and below and behold, he was on the second floor of the candy shop. Nogla groaned, then walked up looking around for Lui. He looked around but couldn't find him, then from behind in his little squeaker voice he said "Hey Nogla! Hey Nogla! Hey Nogla! Hey Nogla! Hey Nogla!" Over and over again. Nogla had jumped and simply laughed. It was silly and relieving to find his mate. 

Lui and Nogla decided to buy multiple chocolates and a lot of different gummies. They had fun, and they definitely had a blast. They exited the shop with the three large bags and went to Noglas house. Where they took out the lollipops, gummies, and chocolates and started binge watching movies they were sure could quote throughout. They even shared bags with each other. Lui threw a chocolate at Nogla and Nogla threw it back. Then they had a sweet war going. They had a "who could eat gummy worms the fastest challenge" and "who could handle the sourest amount of candy". Lui won the first and Nogla won't the second. Man did they have fun. 

After a bit, Nogla and Lui got some blankets and fell asleep. They were laying down shoulder to shoulder and got comfortable on the couches. They snored and shifted, but Nogla woke up after a half hour and woke Lui up. Then, they went to bed and cuddled for warmth and had blankets on. 

"Goodnight Nogla, I love you."

Nogla had a soft smile play on his lips

"Goodnight Lui, I love you too"


	12. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neeeddddsss time

Hey guys, Its Equinox. I wanted you to know. That I'm taking a hiatus. Maybe about 2 weeks. And I'll be back. Sorry for being inactove. I have school, homework, and a busy ass schedule. Sorry bout this. Ill be back with a nice chapter for you. I nust need time.

I love you all -Nox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. -3-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just here cause I'm okay with this fandom.  
> Leave a Kudos for my terrible writing X3
> 
> -Nox


End file.
